Shanks Goes to the Movies!
by Enchantress Tsurai
Summary: The title says it all,but what it doesn't say is whose accompanying him?What is he watching?Who keeps interrupting him?What is the new obsession he has?How can he make a difference in the world?all these questions will be answered,it's just a click away!


**Author's Note:** Wow… this is my FIRST One Piece fic… heck I don't even watch One Piece, but I know enough. Actually, I made this fic for my friend Madness that LOVES Shanks…dear lord it's scary sometimes. So the one that has "YOU" that means my friend Madness (remember it was originally for her) and Tsurai is well ME! MUAHAHA… she says I like Zoro…psh is she wrong. SHE IS! Anyways, just read and enjoy! Don't mind any grammatical/spelling errors

**Shanks Goes to the Movies!**

Shanks: Why are we here?

You: to watch a movie! 

Shanks (blinks): Moo...vee?

You: Yup! We're just waiting for the popcorn!

Shanks: But, it's such a long line!

You: Oh no it not!

An hour later

Cashier: May I help you?

Shanks: its about damn time

You: I would like a jumbo popcorn and a jumbo soda

Shanks: I want something that has alcohol in it :::smiles:::

C: sorry but we serve sodas only

Shanks: well what kind of place is this?

You: It's a nice place for people not to get drunk. I got us soda neways.

Shanks: Soda?

Scene 2: You and Shanks are at the movies sitting down in your seat

Shanks: I don't know why they had to take my gun for

You: Its a weapon. Why do you need a weapon when you watch a movie?

Shanks: Just in case... Why do I have to be here?

You: Cuz we made a deal. I wont go to your world if you go to the movies with me.

Shanks: Like a date?

You (blushes): …

Shanks (laughs): So when's the movie gonna start?

You: wait will you! You gotta wait. Thought you didn't watch a movie?

Shanks: I don't!

You: Okay then! :::takes a mouthful of popcorn:::

Shanks: … but what moovee are we watching?

You: Oh, E.T 

A voice: WHAT? AH!

You (turn around to the voice): Tsurai?

Tsurai (ME!):  I wanted to follow you! DAMMIT! ARGH! I'll find out what you guys are goona do you wait n' see! I'll tell Sanji on you! (leaves)

You (blushes): Tsurai~

Shanks (laughs)

You (takes another mouth full of popcorn)

Shanks: How can you eat that?

You: easy! :::takes some and put it mouth::: its sooo yummy! Filled with buttery goodness (shanks arches eyebrow) Okie shhhh the movie started!

**Half way through the movie**

You: Shanks-sama~ Will you stop- hog-ging the damn Pop-corn!

Shanks: I can't!

You: why?

Shanks: It's filled with buttery goodness!

You: well I think you had to much buttery goodness for one day!

(giggling could be heard)

You (turn around to see me…erm Tsurai and Zoro giggling and pointing at YOU and SHANKS): What are you guys doing? GET A ROOM!

Audience: shhhhhhhhh…

Shanks: Yeah…SHHH, I'm trying to see what happens man. It's getting to the good part.

You: Well they—

Shanks and the audience: SHHHH

You (sigh and takes popcorn bucket away from shanks only to find it…): empty? Shanks-sama!

Shanks (looks at You innocently): What?

**Later…**

Shanks (Moving in his seat nervously)

You: Aw Shanks-sama, I know he's a freak… but don't get so paranoid like Tsurai. You'll grow out of it.

Shanks (whimpers): It's not that…

You: then what is it?

Shanks (stands up and waves hands): WAIT STOP THE MOVIE! STOP THE MOVIE!

You: shhh, Shanks-sama…what are you doing?

Shanks: I gotta go to the potty !I gotta go pee~

You: can I come?!

**Later…**

Shanks (moves slowly to you)

You (notice and blush): shanks-sama

Shanks (moves head toward yours)

You: EEK!

Shanks(whispers): Can I have some more of that buttered filled popcorn?

You (sigh): No! You had enough, you at all mine (-_-;;)

Shanks: But I want more, it was so good!

You: shanks sama…try a bon bon.           

Shanks: Bon…bon? (grabs pack of bon bons away from you)

You (noticing shanks putting the whole bunch in his mouth): Shanks –sama in don't think you wanna do that~

Shanks (whimpers slightly)

You:Aw, you're even  cuter when you got brain freeze! ^_^

**Later…**

Voice from crowd: Hey buddy, move yer hat out the way! I can't see a damn thing! Hello~ weirdo

You (turn around): Do you want me to be the crap outta you? Or better yet, have *him* beat the crap outta you?

Shanks: madness just sit down!

You: NO! He wants you to take of that nice hat of yours and your just gonna take off that cute little hat?

Shank: Psh, I never said I was taking it off that easy.

You (smile and stick out your tongue at the man in the crowd)

Shank: I 'll make a deal! (shanks turns around in his seat)

You: Shanks-sama? What are you doing?

Shanks (talking to the guy): What you got?

The GUY in the crowd: I got bon bons

Shanks: Not bon bons… hurts my head…

Shanks (points): I want that

You ( in confusion):  Wha?

TGITC: Oh you mean the buttery flavord goodness?

Shanks: You know it!

You (sigh): Shanks –sama… I guess the best way to a mans heart is through his stomach

**Later…**

Shanks (turns around): You hear that?

You: no…

Shanks (continue to watch movie)

You: Don't you DARE tell shanks to move closer to me tusrai. (looks at Shanks) although I wouldn't mind.

Tsurai: DAMMIT! MIND STALKER!

Zoro: come on Tsurai WE'll think of something.

Tsurai: Chirp…

Zoro: ?

You: Oh don't mind that…she always does that.

Zoro (turns to Tsurai): why?

Tsurai: Reeee…

**Later…**

Shanks: BOO~

You: Shanks-sama!

Shanks: Why is E.T leaving? What an idiot! He suppose to stay with his friend ellee ot…

You: But that's not how the movie goes!

Tsurai appears out of no where: Thank god for that! WE need E.T faaaaaaar away!

You (turn around and narrow eyes at Tsurai)

T: Alright im leavin im leavin…geez

Shanks: This was stupid!

Audience: Shhhh…

Shanks: People! Don't you see this is stupid! E.T suppose to stay at earth!

Tsurai: NO HE'S NOT! (notices Madness staring at her) I'm leaving…

Shanks: I say we change the movie!

You: Shanks-sama! I think you had to much junk food!

Shanks: We should tell Mr… steven Pillsbury!

You: Speilburg…

Shanks: Steven Speilburg about his horrible ending!

Audience: YEAH!

 **Outside**

Boy: Bye Mr. Shanks!

Shanks (smiling): bye bye

Man: See ya shanks!

Shanks (waves)

Old man: Young ma you made me see the …Liiiiiiight!

You:…             

Shanks: The light is only hard to see when you refuse to see it.

Old man: Genius (walks away) pure genius.

A young lady:  Oh Shanks, you are like so awesome (opens arms ready to hug him but YOU vcome in between)

You: I'M the only one that can hug him you little whore! (hugs Shanks purposely and sticks out her tongue)

Shanks: I really felt that I made a difference! 

You: Oh shanks –sama your wonderful!

Shanks: you know what?

You: what?

Shanks: I had a GREAT time!

You (smile): Me too!

Shanks: Let's watch another movie!

(Madness falls on the ground)

Shanks (looks down confusingly): What? What did I say?!

**EXTRA FOOTAGE** (^^;;;)

Scene 1: Madness, Tsurai and Shanks are at Party's bar with the rest of the gang.

Shanks: Hi guys! (waves at all of them)

You: AH~ Shanks sama!

Shanks: Guess what?

You: What?

Shanks (waves a tape): They re-edited E.T! E.T stays on earth!

Tsurai (whimpers and falls on the floor with a 'Thud')

You: Zoro… do something about her.

Zoro: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?

You (shrugs): Maybe a kiss from her prince might wake her up.

Makino (laughs)

Zoro: What?!

Tsurai (slowly puckers lips)

Ussop (runs next Tsurai): I'LL DO IT!

Tsurai (quickly stands up): I'm alive! I'm fine! It's a miracle! Let's praise the lord!

You (grin evilly):  Brought your hopes up huh?

Tsurai: don't let me get you started on sanji!

You (innocently): what ever are you talking about?

Sanji: Did someone call?

You( Smile widely): SANJI~ (runs to him)

Maino: This might take a while

Shanks (nods): Yeah, let's wrap it up.

Tsurai: WAIT! I have some thing to tell the reader!

Shanks: what?

Tsurai (smiles evilly): POLYGAM-ER! [Author's Note: It's an inside joke XD]

THE END!

**Author's Note: **

So? Dija like it? Review then and tell me your thoughts! It's only a click away~


End file.
